


鬼魂

by Diante



Series: Wenn ich dein Spiegel wär [15]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, There is at least one ghost in the fic
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:55:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27411562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diante/pseuds/Diante
Summary: 鬼魂并不只想伤害。
Relationships: Holy Roman Empire/Prussia (Hetalia)
Series: Wenn ich dein Spiegel wär [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1785274
Kudos: 2





	鬼魂

**Author's Note:**

> 深夜六十分的题，写完看了一下这次是禁止其他角色参与的，所以没有投稿，就自己发着玩了。

“我真没想到你能和我一起……这，十分突然。说实话，我总觉得这个地方我来过……你懂这种感觉吗？就是，我说我觉得我来过这儿，我走过这样的路，这样的河……你看，我知道再往前走就会有一座浮台。他们，那群可恶的掠夺者都会在浮台上，我是说，伊万·布拉金斯基，还有，还有……你最讨厌的那个，法兰西。”

基尔伯特的语速很快，就像他急着赶路的脚步一样，全然没顾及身边的伙伴只是个身高到他肩头的少年。这是1807年的提尔西特，在神圣罗马的陪同下他要去和法国与俄国签订和约。在刚结束的第四次反法战争中他们被打倒了，他的国家输得一败涂地，本人也因为冲锋陷阵受了不少伤。那个向来不可一世的法国人假惺惺地说不为难伤员，让他养好了被不知哪个士兵一枪洞穿的腿骨才举行签约仪式。

可他走路还疼呢！

“别担心，有我一直陪着你，你只管放心去做。”卢弗斯目不斜视地望着前方，脚下步伐匆匆，黑色的斗篷在河岸的风中飘得像个快活的小旗。

可惜他们此行一点都不快活。

“我真不该听奥地利的。你看，我早就说了这行不通，哈特温也劝我别掺和，可是……”他突然停下来。

“怎么了？”

“嘘，他们来了。他们都很难搞，你要做好心理准备……”

基尔伯特噤声向侧前方扬了扬下巴，卢弗斯朝那看过去，只见四条细长的马腿踩着轻慢的步子接近。伊万从马上下来，弯下腰摸了摸他的头。

“小德意志。”

“不，不，他是……”他正想解释，但是突然意识到在神圣罗马住在维也纳的时候，他们一定已经有过多次交锋，所以停了下来。

“你好，布拉金斯基。”卢弗斯蹙着眉头和他寒暄，基尔伯特担忧地看着他被揉乱的头发，犹豫了几秒，还是出手阻止。

“别对陛下这样……”

“陛下？”伊万笑了，直起身体把两只手背到背后挺起胸膛。他站直时比基尔伯特足足高了半个脑袋，庞大的身形则将威压加倍。基尔伯特的腿突然一疼，趔趄了一下，卢弗斯马上靠上前扶住他的身体，让他摇摇晃晃地站好了，好歹没在敌人面前丢脸。

“他早就不是你们的陛下了，基尔伯特。”伊万就这么背着手在他们前面来回地走，当风把德国人吹得像两个傻子时他的头发和衣领竟然纹丝不动。基尔伯特咬紧牙关，在心里唾骂了他一千遍。不过再怎么说他也算是半个盟友……盟友。那种从他踏上提尔西特的土地就奇奇怪怪的感觉在此时浓烈到极致，他一看到这张惹人生厌的大鼻子的脸，就感觉“往事”好像潮水一样涌来。在天上飞行的巨鸟、熊熊燃烧的烈火、闪着寒光的水管……他说不清那都是什么，不过他现在就能确定的是，在签和约这事上伊万绝对没完全站在法国那边，他还是很重视他们自七年战争建立起来的情谊。

有了这剂良药，他悄悄吞咽着，希望这能让自己看起来笑得更轻松些。

“那是，那是，我当然知道弗朗茨已经退位了。现在是——那个混球罗德里赫的帝国。”

“说得没错。”

“但我首先是个德意志人。”

“德意志人？”

“是。”他舔了舔干燥的嘴，不觉得这话有什么问题，他自从与勃兰登堡成婚后就以德意志人自居了，要是有人质疑也不该是这斯拉夫人，“所以，陛下永远是德意志的帝国，我不会因为一位人类君主的行动就……你知道的。人类有时候会头脑发热，他们犯很多错。他们一冲动，你可不能就跟着他们犯傻。”他往空中抬起一只手，翘起嘴唇，紧紧盯着对方紫色的眼睛，希望他能看懂这种暗示。

他也放松了紧绷的身体动起脚来，伊万停止绕圈的动作，上了马往前走。他叫上卢弗斯，两人不行跟在马屁股后。一左一右抽打的马尾上绕着两只苍蝇，让他想起惨死在炮火下的士兵们，那种穿透力极强的、在雨水浸泡后更强烈的尸臭……想到这儿他愣了一下，他好像真的闻到这味道了。他夸张地睁大眼睛看着卢弗斯，用口型问他是否也有闻到。可少年没有看他，只是头也不转地跟着伊万走。

基尔伯特撇了撇嘴。

水里他们的影子被波浪切得稀碎，他突然觉得这种跟在马匹后面走路的样子傻极了，简直像被送到刑场的囚犯，就差一根麻绳拴住手腕。这还是在他的土地！

他就不该掺和帝国的事，他就不该和奥地利扯上关系，现在他在这里，低声下气、低眉顺眼，可是罗德里赫在哪呢？他在皇帝的位置上坐稳了，竟然不惜把曾经视若珍宝的陛下交给他这个所谓的‘外人’‘叛徒’‘奸贼’来照顾——尽管他也并不知情，他从战场离开后连神圣罗马的死活都没过问。可现在他自己也力不从心了。在被法国人管理的日子里他听说这次他们要把他彻底肢解，让所谓的军国主义怪兽永世不得翻身。

那太可怕了。

他咬住嘴唇，心情愈发沉重。先前在伊万面前刻意装出的轻快跑没了。他还没见到弗朗西斯呢，他不知道法国人要怎么处置他。他听说主动投靠的巴伐利亚和萨克森都没什么好下场，更别说是一位战俘。

他们跟着伊万走上浮桥，踩着摇摇晃晃的东西的感觉很不好受。远远地，他看见法国人拿着长枪把守在一间小屋前。最厌恶的场景终于要来了，他用力地往下咬，终于尝到一缕血味。俄国人在刚才已经拴好了马，现在正撩开门帘探进头去，很快半个身子都消失在黑暗里。他停在最后一节浮桥上，因为担忧而久久未动。这时他突然感到腰上一冰。

他回过头，只见卢弗斯把一只冰凉的小手贴上他的背，苍白的嘴唇翕动着却无声。他把头低下去一点才听见对方说：“现在你赶紧离开，只在岸边等就好，由我和他们谈，我自能处理一切。”

“那怎么行？”基尔伯特先是高声喊起来，意识到房里全是人，才压低声音，“这种事当然得我自己来，我还没来得及和你说呢，你在外面等着才对。”

“可你知道他们要对你做什么吗？”

“那……那当然是……”基尔伯特思索了一下，发觉这一块的记忆竟然无比模糊，刚才他明明想起了很多事，甚至都能闻见战场上的味道。他又要去咬嘴唇，卢弗斯忽然抬起手，抹掉了下唇上牙印里的血。

“既然我会陪你来，说明这事我有自己的规划。那我现在告诉你，他们都是觊觎你力量的人，他们只想彻底毁掉你。”

“我知道、我知道……前些日子我听说了……但这也没什么大不了的，伊万总体上还是站在我这边。”

“不。那只在你没威胁到他的情况下。”他摇摇头，“总之现在和你想的并不完全相同。”

“不相同？”他有些茫然，不过旋即笑道，“没事，陛下，既然我敢打这场战争就想过所有的结果……放心吧，我有预感没事。我的运气一向很好。”

“但是你想过他们会杀了你吗？他们完全能。”他在“能”字上下了重音。

基尔伯特本欲反驳，听到第二句话时张到一半的嘴骤然卡壳。他想过关于割地赔款的各种后果，唯独没想到这个。他当然知道法国人恨不得置他于死地，可是只要有人不想，那么最后总能达到一个平衡，让他牺牲一部分利益换取存活。他相信俄罗斯没有那么蠢，会让法国做那个只手遮天的人。

可他还没想好说辞时伊万再次出现了，他是来招呼他们赶快进门的。

卢弗斯叹着气拍了拍基尔伯特的背。

他们终于进入尼曼河上的小屋里，房间正中央，弗朗西斯端坐在一张扶手椅上。出乎他的意料，房间里没有随从。他一进门弗朗西斯就吩咐伊万关上门，上好插销。门帘内的木门合上，没有窗户的房间顿时昏暗下去。基尔伯特宛若置身囚笼之中，无措而强作镇定地四处张望。卢弗斯握住他有些发抖的手，小声提醒他别害怕，既然他执意要来，那么便只能做好扛过一切的准备。

“不，我不害怕，我只是觉得……这和我的，脑子里想的不一样。”基尔伯特的眉毛直向下撇，“陛下……我说了，我对这里有印象。我感觉我来过这儿，可是那时候这里不是这样子……”

“请坐吧，贝什米特。”弗朗西斯打断了他，温和地笑着，向地上伸出手。他这才发现所谓的座位不过是一个用笔画在地上的小圈，旁边用法文写了“座位”这样的字。但是伊万已经来到他身后，他只好席地而坐。

能露在桌子上方的只有一颗脑袋，他费力地抬着眼皮看弗朗西斯。

“我和伊万·布拉金斯基先生在昨日已经商谈好和约事宜。”他扬着下巴说道，基尔伯特只能看见他的两个鼻孔。

“我们一致决定将你彻底肢解。”

“什么？”他忍不住要站起来，卢弗斯在后面按住他。

“稍安勿躁，稍安勿躁，”他摆摆手，“但是情况也没这么糟糕。想必你已经听到国王像沙皇求情的事了，对吗？”

他点了点头。

“不过你知道为什么会谈地点会在这里吗？”

——因为尼曼河一侧是法军领地，另一侧是俄军领地，你们谁也不想让着谁，而我的国王，腓特烈三世，只能在岸边找到一席之地……他突然震悚了一下，对，这的确不一样，这和他印象里的截然不同！他确信自己来过这里一次，和国王，而不是卢弗斯……那个可怜的孩子那时正躺在柏林的家里，由哈特温照料着养好被弗朗西斯留下的伤口。可这是怎么回事？

“我很敬佩你。”法国人仍然笑盈盈的，“我很敬佩你，普鲁士，你的胆量很能打动人。所以我决定给你一个机会。”他看了伊万一眼，对方腼腆地抿着嘴唇没说话，于是他又接过自己的话说：“如果你能活着从这里离开，那么事情就有转机。”

“你明知道自己只是个输不起的小国仍然执意对我宣战，你是个真正的勇士，令人、敬畏。”他整理着从袖口伸出的褶边，望着自己的指尖说，不时朝指甲上吹一口气，“你觉得自己和剩下的德意志不一样，对吗？你崇尚自由，你觉得自己在沉浮的浪潮中看到了先机，你觉得建立一个‘军队的国家’能让自己跻身前列。”

他尴尬地扯了扯嘴角，根本笑不出来。

“但是很可惜，你失败啦。所以现在，等着你的只有——”

弗朗西斯打了个响指：“把他绑起来吧，布拉金。”

俄国人像个听话的铁皮人一样挤到他身边来，捏住他消瘦的肩膀。基尔伯特挣了一下，没挣开，然后背上挨了一脚，他的头磕在桌子侧面。伊万这时候飞快地拿出一根绳子把他的手腕在背后绑好了。他克制住要破口大骂的冲动，提醒自己现在举国安危都维系在自己身上，舔了舔嘴唇上的伤口。那里已经要被咬烂了，他可不能再虐待自己。

“基尔伯特！”卢弗斯叫了他一声，他回过头，感觉眼前一片腥红。他的头在流血。

“把他也绑起来。”弗朗西斯说。伊万把卢弗斯的双手也在背后缚紧，再把他和基尔伯特背靠背绑到了一起。

“那么，我们开始吧。”

“等一下……开始什么？这不关他的事！”基尔伯特感受到背后迫近的压力，对弗朗西斯嚷起来，可惜血完全把视野污染了，他看谁都一片模糊。伊万把绳索抽紧了，他觉得手腕上火烧似的疼，马上又想到身材单薄的卢弗斯该如何能经受这些，于是嚷得更大声。可是施暴者置若罔闻，径自从座位上起身来到他面前，绕着被绑好的作品走了两圈便抬脚踢过去。他的长靴上还带着马刺，往基尔伯特身上踢时一踢一响。接着他说了句俄语，伊万也加入到其中。他们毫不吝惜力道地殴打他，用手或者脚，或者武器。

“你们在干什么！这不合规矩！这是……这是私刑！”他痛苦地捏紧拳头躲避，又不敢做太大的动作，怕被绑在身后的卢弗斯因此而受累。但是那两人没理他，只管自己对他拳打脚踢。

“别这样！你们至少放开他！”他差点把嗓子喊破了。

“别害怕。”痛苦中卢弗斯又抓他的手，冰凉滑腻的感觉让他忽然觉得毛骨悚然。“别害怕，有我在这，不会让他们威胁到你。”

“陛下……”

“别出声，没事的！”

莫名其妙的责打还在继续，基尔伯特努力不让流到眼睛里的血黏住眼皮——莫名其妙，他只能如此形容，因为记忆中的提尔西特和约签约现场分明不是如此，即便那十分模糊，也绝非这种不加粉饰的野蛮私刑。这惩罚有点超出了，当两个男人对着他们拳打脚踢而他无处可躲而其中一个还拿来武器时——似乎是一个瓷花瓶，正被像熊一样高大的家伙用蛮力往他头上敲。他下意识地闭上眼睛，下一秒被击打的地方就爆发出一阵震荡式的剧痛，接着是更多糊住视野的血。

他叫唤了一声，引起弗朗西斯的兴趣。他让伊万用同样的方式对待神圣罗马。第二个花瓶被握在手里时他奋力叫喊，说他们要做什么尽管对他，别欺负小孩子。但是伊万还是把花瓶照卢弗斯头上打下去。听见瓷片落地的一刹那他发疯似的叫起来。

“他可不是什么小孩子，普鲁士。你们都流着一样的血，你们都是德意志，你们想称霸世界，这可能吗？”弗朗西斯戴上手套掀起他的刘海，把头压低了对着他说道，又嫌弃地拍一把他的脑门，把他推倒在地。伊万用碎了半截的瓶子划他的衣裳，地上很快就到处都是血。

“你们都疯了！”

“疯的是你，普鲁士。做你的边陲小国不好吗？你也想要这个世界？”弗朗西斯朝他冷笑，没停下手里的动作。

他紧紧握着卢弗斯的手，在毫无温度的软肉里寻找安慰，却摸到了一个锐利的东西。

“嘘。”卢弗斯也感受到他肌肉的僵硬，捏了捏他的手背。

“这到底是怎么回事！”

“安静，我说了这和你想的完全不同。但没关系，忍耐，保持忍耐。会好起来的。不用惧怕他们……”

“可他们在打你！”

他喊出来才意识到自己已经用很大的声音和卢弗斯对话许久，警觉地瞄向房间里剩下的两人，还好他们并没有注意到这个，只专注于施暴工作，于是他又不管不顾地用这样的音量喊起来。“他们在……这不对！不对！你为什么会在这里？这不该是这样的，这时候你不该在这里……你怎么受得了这些？他怎么受得了这些！弗朗西斯！你们这群魔鬼！”

虽然在帝国尚未解散的时间里他们相处得不算多，可毕竟那是德意志人的帝国……他们都是德意志人！更何况他还是骑士团时卢弗斯就给了他不少援助！他怎么能看着他受难！

卢弗斯没回答。他问得愈发大声。他听见沉闷的拳头落到肉上的声音，但他没觉得疼——它们都打在卢弗斯身上，少年用小小的身板承受着。他心疼得不行，但又庆幸自己随他来了这儿，否则若是他单独等在门外，他们又会怎样对待他，这个陨落的神圣罗马帝国？

“听我说，基尔伯特。”卢弗斯一定受了不少伤，听起来气若游丝，他担心得不行，全身的血管都突突直跳。但是这声音好像天然就有镇静的效果，反复的劝说让他慢慢地安静了。

“听我说，他们的确想杀你。”他低低地笑了笑，“但你不会死的，没事的，你的生命力还很茂盛。未来还有更重要的事等着你去做。这个民族需要你……这个又聋又瞎的德意志还需要拯救……”

基尔伯特在疼痛中像被施了魔咒一般聆听着，竟然说不出一句话，他顺从地伏在地上，听夹在击打声中细弱的人声。

“所以等我数到三，你就走。他们没有把门锁死，只要你奋力去撞就能撞开。”他手中握着的原来是枚碎瓷片，在不知不觉间他已经完成了切割。绑着他和卢弗斯的那根绳子松开了，他恢复了行动能力。

“不用想我被留在这里了会怎样，这本来就不是个真实的世界……”他顿了顿，“只要你逃出去就会醒的。但你要记住在这里发生的一切。没有什么可以打倒真正的德意志人，没有什么可以打倒德意志……既然他们杀不了你，那么世界上必然还有你的使命。这个国家的确需要变革，但其路途必定艰险而漫长……总之现在请赶紧离开吧，趁情况还不太糟，他们还没打伤你的腿。那么，做好准备吧。就趁现在……”

“可你怎么办！”

“一。”

“你怎么办！”

“二。”

“等一等，等一等，别再数了！”基尔伯特抓紧他的手，“你到底怎么办？”

卢弗斯的手忽然从他手里穿了过去，连带整个人都变成一团不成型的雾，只剩下冰凉而滑腻腻的血。

“三。”

基尔伯特没有动。他不可能放开卢弗斯管自己逃跑。1806年皇帝退位的那天他从杜伊勒里宫里接回了被凌辱得奄奄一息的神圣罗马，决意在凋敝的柏林留下他，那么就无论如何都不会放手。他已经把自己与这位象征着德意志人的化身牢牢地绑在了一起。

所以他眼睁睁看着伊万·布拉金斯基的水管砸下来，不偏不倚地落在自己头上。当他们争执时两人还是发现了他手上的小动作，现在是报复的时候了。他没有逃，和刚才数数时一样。

但一股巨大的力量把猛地推到了前面，他还没看清那是什么，已经冲破了木门。飞溅的木屑从他脸颊上擦过去，他的手还绑在身后，只能本能地向前弓起身体。

但他还是头朝下地倒下去，一头扎进冰冷的河水里，剩下半个身体在岸上，被一只脚严严实实地踩着。

他从嘴里吐出一连串的泡泡。

“基尔伯特。”伊万·布拉金斯基的声音和这河水一样冰冷刺骨。

他的后脑又疼又冰，好像被两把巨大的钳子卡着，就要挤爆了。

“竟然没有死，基尔伯特。”伊万又笑了，他们站在岸边，没有浮台，没有马，没有别人。弗朗西斯已经不在了。

基尔伯特完全没反应过来发生了什么，但是卢弗斯……卢弗斯，神圣罗马！他迫不及待地想爬起来，却发现自己完全动不了。他觉得自己的头骨一定被打碎了，神经被打伤了。

“你已经失去了国家的身份，竟然这样也不会死？”伊万在水里洗着那根血淋淋的水管，丝丝缕缕的鲜血在水里飘洒。

卢弗斯、卢弗斯……

他的两只手都浸在水里，想抓什么都抓不到。

又冷、又冰、又滑。

为什么会这样，为什么他会在这里……

“这里是哪里……”

这里是哪里……

伊万把他拎上来，拿一根枯木枝有兴趣地拨着他凹陷的脑袋。

“尼曼河畔，加里宁格勒州的苏维埃茨克。”

“……这是……几几年？”

“哈？”

“这不是……1807……提尔西特……”

伊万的表情很有意思，简直像听到了一个最好笑的笑话。可惜基尔伯特趴在地上，什么也看不到。

“你真的被打傻啦，可怜的基尔伯特。现在是1947年，距离这里改名已经有一整年了。”

他用鞋尖踢了踢这个在鬼门关里走了一遭却连地狱里的死神都不收的男人，心想这一身的伤也够他受得了，活着倒比死了更惨。

这时基尔伯特终于攒够足够的力气向前方抬起头。

灰蒙蒙的河面上立着的鬼影向他弯下身体，仿佛祈祷。

**Ende**


End file.
